star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Anaconda
A Song perfromed by Tyquisha in Star Season 6 Episode 3 The Changing Was uploaded as a parody/perfromance from star on august 23rd (during season 5) and reached a thousand views in just 5 days and 2,000 4 days after becoming the fastest grossing star video ever just ahead of the SELFIE performance although it doesnt have as many views it took about a month and a half to get to 3,000 (October 17th 2014) which is probably is where it will stay. becoming the second most viewed star content ever! Lyrics My Anaconda don't... My Anaconda don't... My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun Boy toy named Troy, used to live in Detroit Big dope dealer money, he was getting some coins Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish Now that's real, real, real, Gun in my purse, bitch I came dressed to kill Who wanna go first? I had them push daffodils I'm high as hell, I only took a half of pill I'm on some dumb shit By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile Let him eat it with his grills, And he telling me to chill And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit 'em with the jab like... Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun My Anaconda don't.. My Anaconda don't.. My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Look at her butt (look at her butt) This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's Real country ass nigga, let me play with his rifle Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil Now that bang bang bang, I let him hit it 'cause he slang Cocaine He toss my salad like his name Romaine And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain I'm on some dumb shit By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile Let him eat it with his grills, And he telling me to chill And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like... Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun My Anaconda don't.. My Anaconda don't.. My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Look at her butt (look at her butt) Little in the middle but she got much back Little in the middle but she got much back Little in the middle but she got much back Oh my God (look at her butt) My Anaconda don't.. My Anaconda don't.. My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun Don't don't don't, my Anaconda don't.. Don't want none unless you got buns hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Yeah, he love this fat ass Yeah! This one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club I said, "Where my fat ass big bitches in the club?" Fuck the skinny bitches, Fuck the skinny bitches in the club I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the motherfucking club, fuck you if you skinny bitches. What? I got a big fat ass. Come on Category:Star Category:Solo Category:Solos Category:Rising Starz Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Song Category:Season 6 Songs